pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation IV
mod 5}}|0=Diamond|1=Pearl|2=Platinum|3=HeartGold|4=SoulSilver}} |primary=Diamond |secondary=Pearl |tertiary=Platinum |region=Sinnoh |ndex=493 |debuten=April 22, 2007 |remakes=II |otherrpg= |enden=March 4, 2011 }} Generation IV is the fourth set of Pokémon games released. Like Generation II followed from Generation I, Generation IV follows from Generation III, although it is unlike Generation II in that it is not a direct sequel (Hoenn is inaccessible in all Generation IV games). Like Generation II followed from Generation I, Generation IV follows from Generation III, although it is unlike Generation II in that it is not a direct sequel (Hoenn is inaccessible in all Generation IV games). Like previous generations, Generation IV focuses on one main region across three games, the Sinnoh region featured in on the Nintendo DS, released in 2006 and 2008 (and 2007 and 2009 outside Japan). Also like Generation II, the Generation IV games retain much compatibility with their Generation III counterparts, though in a different manner, and introduce many new Pokémon which are related to those of the previous three generations. Much like Generation III remade the Generation I games, the Generation II games also received much anticipated remakes in the form of , and through details revealed in the five main games, Generation IV is thus known to be contemporaneous with Generation II, occurring three years after Generation I and Generation III. Advances in gameplay Much like how Generation II enhanced Generation I mostly by building on its features, Generation IV builds on the features introduced in Generation III. The advancements introduced in Generation IV include: *The addition of 107 new Pokémon, bringing the total to 493. New evolutionary relatives abound in this generation, including those of , , and . *The addition of 113 new moves, bringing the total to 467. *The addition of 47 new Abilities, bringing the total to 123. Many older Pokémon can now have one of two Abilities, rather than the single Ability they could have in Generation III. *Four more boxes in the Pokémon Storage System, bringing the total to 18, for a total of 540 Pokémon. *Another new region to explore, Sinnoh, yet again with its own Gym Leaders and Elite Four. Player characters are again changed. *Four new variants of Poké Ball, retaining the seven introduced in Generation III. *A new villainous team, Team Galactic, whose intent is to capture and , said to be the creators of the Pokémon universe, and remake it in the image of their leader, Cyrus. *The return of the real-time and days of the week system from Generation II, with enhanced transitions between the time periods of the day. **In addition, most overworld themes also have different variations depending on the time of day. *A three-dimensional rendering of the overworld, rather than just sprites, with the same style seen in previous games. *Moves are now designated physical or special based on the move itself, rather than its type. There is also now the category of status that includes moves that do not do direct damage such as , , and . *Pokémon are now able to be traded and battled over the Internet through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. (However, the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection has since been shut down.) *When items are bought and sold, the item's proper plural is used, rather than a conditional (s). In past generations, the conditional (s) rendered selling some items, like the Silk Scarf or DeepSeaTooth, oddly, with "SILK SCARF(S)" and "DEEPSEATOOTH(S)" used regardless of if one or many were sold. Selling one of these items now renders as "Turned over the DeepSeaTooth and received 100," while selling multiple renders as "Turned over the DeepSeaTeeth and received 200." *Many words previously displayed with all letters being capital are now displayed correctly, such as instead of SOLARBEAM or Pokémon instead of POKéMON. Names of Pokémon and menu items, however, remain fully capitalized. ** However, some menu items have remained capitalized in the later games. *Pokédex is now updated to show Pokémon forms, including back sprites. Alterations from Generation III *A significant Pokémon battle mechanic is altered in which, after a Pokémon faints, its Trainer is no longer prompted to immediately switch in its replacement, instead waiting until the turn is resolved before the Trainer is prompted to do so. This prevents a Pokémon from being knocked out on the same turn that the Pokémon it replaced was knocked out, except by entry hazards, and also makes it possible for a move to miss because it has no target. *New and enhanced versions of Pokémon Contests, featuring more rounds and a different appeals process. Poffins are now used to enhance Contest stats, rather than Pokéblocks. *Secret Bases have been moved to the The Underground, where players can interact over local wireless connections. *The removal of item storage in the PC, as the Bag can now hold all kinds of items without limit. *Some Pokémon now display differences in appearance based on their gender. *The framerate has been downgraded to 30. *Players are now able to run inside all buildings. *Pokémon hatching from Eggs are now level 1 instead of level 5. * , , , , , , , , , , , , and 's base experience values are changed. * 's EV yield is changed from 1 Special Attack to 2 Special Attack. *Double Battle Trainers can now walk towards the player to initiate a Double Battle. * The text color of NPC dialogue has changed from being either red or blue based on the NPC's gender, as in , to gray, as in . Colors are instead used to highlight important information. Further additions in Platinum *Another new , with several different facilities from the one in Hoenn. *The ability to record battles in the Battle Frontier and with other players and share them over the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, through the Vs. Recorder. *The expansion of the Sinnoh Pokédex, from 151 entries (in Diamond and Pearl) to 210 entries (in Platinum). Further additions in HeartGold and SoulSilver *The re-introduction of the seven Poké Balls made from Apricorns, unavailable since Generation II. *The first Pokémon in the party can now follow the player outside of battle almost anywhere in the overworld. *Instead of Contests, the Pokéathlon games are used. *Ability to register two key items instead of just one. *The Pokédex can now show the different forms of and , whereas in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, it could not. *A dynamic camera in the overworld, which can be seen when entering some buildings, or going to certain locations. This went on to be greatly expanded in Generation V. *The stats affected by any given Nature are highlighted on each Pokémon's summary screens, with the increased stat being shown in red text and the decreased stat being shown in blue text. *A redesign of the interface that displays the items in the Bag, to facilitate access to items. *The menu now appears constantly on the bottom screen. A button is added to the menu allowing players to run without holding the button. Regions * Sinnoh * Johto/Kanto Starter Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum * * * HeartGold and SoulSilver * * * Pokémon Introduced Below are the Pokémon introduced in this generation: Alternate Category:Games